1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery module may include a plurality of unit cells connected in series or parallel. Each of the unit cells may be formed by accommodating an electrode assembly having a separator, as an insulator, disposed between positive and negative electrode plates. Each of the unit cells may include an electrolyte in a case, and an opening of the case may be sealed by a cap assembly, the cap assembly having respective electrode terminals coupled to the electrode plates.